1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser, and more particularly to an adhesive tape dispenser controlled by a rotatable knob.
2. Description of Related Art
An adhesive tape dispenser is used to dispense an adhesive tape, such as a correction tape onto a paper or the like. Taiwan Utility Model No. M3457 17 discloses a conventional adhesive tape dispenser comprising a body, an adhesive tape dispensing unit and a driving unit. The driving unit comprises a knob and a pushing rod. The knob is mounted rotatably on the body and has multiple oblique tracks formed on the knob in alternative and connected with each other. The pushing rod has a block formed on the pushing rod and attached slidably to the tracks on the knob. When the knob is rotated, the block will be moved along the oblique tracks on the knob to push the pushing rod to move relative to the body. Consequently, pushing rod will push the adhesive tape dispensing unit to protrude out of the body to allow a user to dispense the adhesive tape onto a paper.
The oblique tracks are formed continuously on the knob in alternative, so the knob is rotated relative to the body in 360°. Therefore, the curvature of each track on the knob of the conventional dispenser is less then 90°, such that a large force is needed to rotate the knob for pushing the pushing rod and the dispensing unit to move and the operation of the conventional dispenser is laborious. In addition, the oblique tracks are connected continuously with each other in alternative, so the conjunction between adjacent tracks does not have a limiting capability. Therefore, the knob is easily rotated overly, and the dispensing unit cannot be well positioned at the extension condition for use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an adhesive tape dispenser to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.